Be My Valentines
by RoseyR
Summary: Len always wanted to confess his love for Rin, but always failed, so when Valentines Day comes, Len decided to confess his love for Rin at last. Things can't go wrong right? RinxLen so much fluffy!


**Happy Valentines Day everyone! I thought I make a quick RinxLen oneshot fiction hope you guys like it! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len was pacing around in his room, trying to think of a way to confess his love to Rin, he brought Miku and Luka to help him, since they were Rin's closest friends.

"...Maybe you should try giving her a bouquet of flowers, that will surely make her love you," Miku suggested.

"Already tried that Miku, and she thought I was giving her a friend gift," Len said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have given her the flowers after her performance Len," Luka said.

"I know I know," Len said.

"Wait! maybe you can give her chocolates that you made, Rin loves homemade things," Miku said.

"That isn't a bad idea Miku, and it's perfect for Valentines Day tomorrow!" Len exclaimed.

"Well then, why don't we start making the chocolates now, so they are prepared for tomorrow," Luka said.

"Okay!" Miku and Len exclaimed in unison. The three Vocaloids went downstairs to start making the chocolates, luckily for them, Rin, Meiko, and Kaito are out getting decorations for Valentines Day tomorrow.

"Alright, we have about 2 hours before they get back, so it's plenty of time to make the chocolates," Luka explained.

"Okay, I'll get the ingredients, and Miku, you get the bowls and tools," Len said.

"Alright!" Miku said.

**34 Minutes Later**

"And done!" Len exclaimed.

"Wow they look great!" Miku exclaimed.

"They do, but we should taste them to make sure they taste great," Luka said.

"I'll do it," Len said. Len got one of the chocolates on the tray and put them near his lips, when he was about to take a bite, he heard Meiko screaming.

"What the hell happen to this kitchen!" Meiko shouted with furry in her eyes.

"...We can explain," Miku, Luka, and Len said in unison.

"You three better go to your rooms, you're grounded until tomorrow!" Meiko exclaimed.

"What! what about dinner!" Miku whined.

"If you want me to give you a knuckle sandwich, I suggest you go to your room now!" Meiko growled.

"Y-yes ma'am," Miku said.

We then went upstairs and headed to our rooms, luckily the chocolates were in the fridge, ready for tomorrow, While Len was sitting in his room, he took out the chocolate he was suppose to taste and ate it, which caused him to spit it out.

"Bleh! t-these chocolates taste offal! oh no, I-I got to get those chocolates out of the fridge!" Len exclaimed as he opened his door to get out.

"Len Kagamine! if you step out of your room, I will beat you up till you're a pile of goo!" Meiko exclaimed from downstairs.

Frightened, Len closed the door, and sat back on his bed.

"...I'm doomed," Len said to himself.

**Next Day (Valentines Day)**

Valentines Day has already arrived, and everyone in the Vocaloid house were giving each other a Valentines Day gift, either as a friend, or a couple.

"T-thank you Gakupo, I love my new tuna doll," Luka said as she hugged her tuna doll.

"Anything for you Luka!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"A new bottle of sake! thank you Neru!" Haku said as she gave her best friend a big hug.

"...H-Haku...choking..." Neru tried to say.

"Len? why do you look so worried?" Miku asked.

"T-the chocolates taste offal! and I don't want to kill Rin with them," Len said as concern was plastered on his face.

"I'm sure Rin will like them," Miku said.

"Oh yeah, she'll totally love chocolates that will kill her," Len said sarcastically.

"Well don't look now, but Rin is heading towards the fridge," Miku said.

"What!?" Len exclaimed.

Miku was right, Rin was heading towards the fridge to get a glass of orange juice, when she spotted the chocolates that were for her, and were from Len.

"Oh Len, you got me chocolates? that was very sweet of you," Rin said as she took one of the chocolates to eat them.

"Rin wait!" Len warned.

Before Len could stop Rin, Rin had already ate the chocolate. Len's face became pale.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's with the silence," Kaito said interrupting the silence.

Everyone glared at Kaito, and Kaito laughed nervously.

"R-Rin I-I'm sorry that the chocolates taste-"

"Len did you really make these chocolates?" Rin asked.

"...Y-yeah," Len said nervously.

"...I...love them!" Rin exclaimed.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in unison including Len.

"Y-you like them?!" Len exclaimed.

"Of course, whatever Len makes, I'll always love them," Rin said sweetly.

"...T-Thanks Rin," Len said.

Rin smiled at Len, and continued eating the chocolates. Everyone spend the rest of Valentines Day happily, and when Rin and Len were alone in the living room, Len decided it was his chance to confess to Rin.

"S-so you really like the chocolates" Len said.

"Well honestly the chocolates were nasty, but since you made them from your heart, I'll still eat them," Rin said while blushing.

"...L-listen Rin, I have to tell you something," Len said.

"Yeah?" Rin said.

"Rin I-I...I LOVE YOU!" Len exclaimed.

Rin was shocked at Len's outburst, and she was blushing madly.

"B-baka! w-why didn't you say so in the first place," Rin said while still blushing.

"Wait, wha-" before Len could finish his sentence, Rin interrupt him, by kissing him on the lips. At first Len was shocked at the sudden kiss, but slowly closed his eyes, snaked his arms around Rin's waist, and kissed back. Rin then pulled away.

"I love you too," Rin said while smiling and kissed Len once more. While the two were kissing, they didn't realize a teal and pink hair girls were in the next room recording everything.

"This is so going on YouTube," Miku said with a grin.

"Indeed," Luka said as she continued gushing at Rin and Len's cuteness.

**The End**


End file.
